


The Tale of the Lone Cupid

by twstdaydreamer



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fate & Destiny, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, Mutual Pining, Red String of Fate, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:21:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29283705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twstdaydreamer/pseuds/twstdaydreamer
Summary: Invisible to mortals and near immortals alike ever since the beginning of time, she is an angel who guides two connected souls to find each other in flesh; a matchmaker, an angel of love, a being trapped in the endless cycle of time. Over the past millennials, she spends her time dutifully doing her job and observing people as they come and go all the while protecting what was she was tasked to do.Angels were supposed to be a neutral creature, a being without a literal beat of a heart. Yet by committing a grave mistake that destroys the balance of fate, she found herself in a dire situation where she would be forced to choose between dying for him or living without him.“My hands want to let you go. My feet wanted to walk away. My mind wants to forget you. My whole existence tells me I’m wrong. But my heart protests. It still loves you.”~The story is set after the Octavinelle Arc. Note that this is an AU, but the premise is still in Night Raven College.
Relationships: Jade Leech/Original Character(s), Jade Leech/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	The Tale of the Lone Cupid

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I have started a new story yes, but I can't helped it! This story came to me just after I made my new writing blog @twsted-hearts in Tumblr where my OC here will be the one who writes the matchups and dorm sorting. Yes, just like a real matchmaker, lol. So do pay me a visit if you have time and you can submit your matchups and dorm sorting as well!
> 
> Here's the link to my blog: https://twsted-hearts.tumblr.com/
> 
> Now, without further do--

Emotions. 

Memories. 

Thoughts.

These are quite the few things that are lost in the sense of time. The perpetual eclipse and influx of power was all that she could remember from within her somnolent bastille. The only dominant feeling she could detect within that prison was the power that endlessly came from the cherry blossom tree in the middle of her secret garden. It was blooming and then falling, like the ever changing seasons. Only to begin again as soon as the old cycle had ended.

Only her old memories prolong her. Distant memories from her previous life. Memories of her past and present. Figments of memories from those who she had met. It was hard to distinguish what is what, who is who and where is where, unless she focused, of course.

The grasp of herself was so weak to the point that she couldn't even remember her name and her own face, but she was there. She was existing, she could sense the years that passed by. Millennia in the blink of an eye, that is. She watched them pass through the blurry haze of her cherry blossom eyes. Among everything, she heard the people's wishes--their hopes and dreams and memories, the feeling of despair and love...it incarnated within her.

Millennia that felt both like eras and seconds came and passed by. And then, quite suddenly, she found herself with new memories amidst.

They were curious memories of a world so distant, it was barely recognizable as the one she hailed from. The time that had passed could not have changed the world in such dramatic ways, no? 

And yet it had.

Curiosity sparked in her mind at the outside world. A flash of yearning in her mind to see it all with her own eyes. But her attention turned to the one who brought these new memories. A young man. His name was unimportant. His wishes are where her concern behold.

She could see within the child's aura is a longing for ultimate power. A strive to destroy those that opposed him. Disappointment and displeased radiated through the soul of the divine tree. Such careless violence had not been the purpose of her creation. It was--rather is--a conduit. The so-called connection that you can use to find what your heart's greatest desire is. Not a toy to point at whoever had irked some kids.

"To what do you seek?"

It was the first time in the seemingly forever that she used the telepathic link that the 'soul' afforded in place of her body. Her soft voice sounded so distant, like an echo that reverberates in every corner of the garden.

She could feel the young man flinch at her inquiry. Surely, he did not expect someone to talk so suddenly in the middle of a vast garden, is he?

The thing is, her abode is not just any simple garden.

Another memory of times played behind the boy as he tried to acquaint himself where the direction her voice had come from. She watched with disinterest as the memory showed the kid fighting someone of approximately the same age as him.

"Power." The kid said determinedly. "I want endless power."

"Destruction, I supposed." She clarified. "You desire the death of many."

A frown tugged at the kid's lips.

"For that, I shall not grant your wish."

"I didn't go through all of this just to be rejected!"

A pulse of power surged within the 'soul' of the garden and she sighed as she was still inclined to such things. A draw on the cherry blossom tree's power caught her attention. There were people outside of her safe haven.

"I'll do it myself, then." The kid said, obviously intending to take control of the power of her home.

Annoyance took hold of her then. The strong emotion she'd felt beyond years. She directed her attention to the people on the outside before unleashing a wave of destruction. Whatever they were attempting to take over her garden--and hell would break loose first before she would allow it--not with the power she guarded with her life. With the slight drain enhanced, she turned her attention inward.

The boy seemed dumbstruck, something akin to fear laced his voice. "This place was just supposed to be a garden. But you're a living being residing inside."

"Yes." She pushed, forcing the kid back out of the clock. "I am the keeper of this secret garden. A keeper that is trapped in the hands of time. And I do not desire to fulfil such atrocious wishes from a mindless specimen such as yourself. Now, please leave."

Silence and memories filled the space once again. Just beyond the cherry blossom tree that held her power, she could see the boy on his knees while staring at the damage she had caused, eyes widened. She watched his eyes flashed as life slowly leaves them.

She felt a pang of remorse, but it was buried beneath a wave of indifference. She has to defend the garden. That was what she had been tasked to do a long time ago. It was what she would continue to do. And defend it as she did a while ago. 

And she would go at any lengths to protect it. Even if it means taking the life of others.

That boy was not the last to come seeking to use the garden for their own personal, selfish gains. Each was turned away like the last…

...until something has changed.

At the peak of one of the many influx cycles, she felt something different. From the outside of the garden, there was a magical presence. Someone with a great amount of magic was on the verge of entering her abode--if he desires so. After all, her garden was well hidden, and only those who can sense the divine tree’s magic power can tell that such a place exists in their world.

Then, something pulled at her power, but did not take from it. It was as if someone was testing the power that surrounded the garden.

Someone approached her garden cautiously and she watched with patient curiosity as a man who wore a crow mask wrote magical characters on the trunk of the tree that keeps her garden hidden from plain sight.

Whatever he was doing, it mattered little to her unless they attempted to misuse the power the place held. 

“If you aren’t careful, you’ll lose yourself in here,” she told him. “Even if you don’t enter the garden, your mind and resolve will be consumed by the divine tree and become one with its power if you continue to linger longer than necessary.”

The man with the crow mask looked at her calmly, an expression she did not expect for a visitor. “Then I shall tell you since I am very gracious,” she frowned when she saw him smile mysteriously. “The Garden of Eden was unlocked several times in its long, unrivaled existence. The destruction left in its wake made abundant tales and legends.”

She tilted her head. Garden of Eden...is that what mortals called her place?

He continued with a light-hearted tone, seemingly amused. “I thought it was just mere rumors circulating, but none of those who entered ever survived to tell about the mysterious presence residing within,”

“Did you just say destruction?” She blinked, confused. “But my garden is not designed to be a bringer of such things.”

“The garden wasn’t supposed to bring chaos?” The man halted, and for the first time since they talked, the golden glow in his eyes narrowed in surprise. “My, this sure is something new.”

The keeper blinked, long and slow as memories of destruction filled the power around them. Memories of renewal and creation blotted them out quickly. 

“Power is directed by the intent to whichever you see fit, visitor. Chaos only comes for those who seek destruction. But hope and love come for those who wish for such things." The keeper said, eyes glinting with wisdom. "In other words, our choices are what define us the most."

“Who are you?” The man asked curiously. Her calm words contrast to her voice, which sounds like that belongs to a little girl.

“My name is of no importance,” she smiled with half-lidded eyes. “However, you can refer to me as the directive of the garden. But I shall ask you, why are you sealing me away? Was my existence no longer a necessity? Had the need for my conduit been sated?”

Instead of answering her questions, the man with a crow mask only sighed and lifted his clawed-hand. “For I am very gracious, I will see to it that you will be freed from the clutches that governs you now,”

Before she could understand what was going on, she found herself succumbing into a deep slumber. Is it really the best choice she has now?

* * *

Slowly, she fluttered her eyes open. Immediately, she shut them again as a blinding light glared into them. She tried again opening just one and allowing it to adjust before the other followed. Leaves danced on a branch inches from her face. They were interesting to watch in their mindless waving. It had been a long time since she'd seen anything of the sort aside from the leaves of the cherry blossom trees.

She paused. Why had it been a long time since she'd seen leaves? Ah, the garden, of course. She is the keeper. She closed her eyes but she could not feel the familiar and comforting presence of the soul of the garden.

She glanced around curiously. A forest spread around her; serene and colorful in a way the soul had never allowed her to experience in the memories. Everything had been sepia toned and bleak there.

She reached out and pinched one of the leaves between her forefinger and thumb. It was smooth and yet wonderfully genuine beneath her fingers. Her eyes focused on her hand. It had been a long time since she'd really noticed her body. So long since she'd really had sensations. It was overwhelming in its intensity.

She could feel the branch she'd woken on digging into her back and the air caressing her skin. It was all so...different. 

The keeper forced herself up, never minding how much she stumble on her own two feet, marveling in the feel of her limped muscles. She'd always sort of just...drifted in the soul. She flexed her calves and looked down. She was several feet from the forest floor but she paid that fact little mind. She pushed herself from the branch and immediately landed as a crumpled mess at the base.

It took her a moment to orient herself, but when she did, she felt a smile tugging at her lips. Perhaps, she'd have to get used to the physical world again. 

Maybe it was a good thing no one seemed to be around to notice her numerous blunders. Perhaps that went double seeing as the clothing she had been wearing for millennia seemed to have not held up so well now that she had re-entered the physical world. It was patchy at best and just barely covered anything she didn't want showing in polite company.

She forced herself to her feet, just a tad wobbly. Even her legs seemed a bit...Diminutive--for the lack of a better word. It was as if she was back being a child.

She can't decide whether this is a good outcome or not.

She glanced into the sky this time, clear of the tree. Above the treetops stretched a mountain and the remnants of a large fractured chain rested upon its face. The keeper felt a pang of remorse. What had happened to the garden after she was sealed away? What happened to her home and comforting haven?

But above those ruins, she saw something that gave her hope. Streaking through the bluest skies, she could ever remember seeing lines of white and pink. Ley lines. It looks so peaceful and calm...Perhaps the garden had done its job tenfold. It had restored the waning power of Twisted Wonderland.

She’ll see to it later.

She sent out a simple prayer to the heavens and thanks to her friends long past. She would carry their legacy into this world. And she would start by finding a new pair of clothes that would suit her body.

But her hopes soon started to crumble when she found herself stumbling again. She winced in pain as she felt the scratches on her knees and palms. Her balance was so poor and she couldn’t even take five steps without planting her face first on the ground.

_Ah, this is so troublesome_ , she muttered inwardly.

She turned when she saw something move from a short distance. She was greeted by the sight of a teenage man with short, turquoise hair. A long strand of black framed the left side of his face. He was beautiful, and his heterochromatic eyes were really enticing to stare at--such depth and beauty would certainly not belong to a mere human. But what caught her attention the most is the long, shiny red string spouting from his pinky finger. It stretches out beyond to what her eyes could see and yet she instantly knew what it was.

The red string of fate...

This man was destined to find his soulmate soon.

“Oya?” The man finally noticed her. His surprise transformed to a neutral one as fast as it came. Plastering a calm smile on his face, he cautiously approached where she was kneeling from. Seeing her flinch at the sudden proximity and the way she desperately cling to her tattered clothes, he politely lowered his gaze and offered his hand. “I wish not to hurt you. Are you alright, Miss?”

Anyhow, was blue a common hair color in the modern days? Still, hair color aside, this man is the first person she’d run across since being removed from the garden. Gaining some direction to a nearby village, and food hopefully, would be quite beneficial to her.

She pressed her hands to herself, and then she remembered she’s already out of the garden. She cannot use the telepathic link to talk to her visitors anymore. 

“Miss?”

“Ah, sorry,” she finally found her voice to talk to him and reached for his outstretched hand. Words rolled down to her tongue with difficulty as she looked up at him in curiosity. “I’m not used...dealing with mortals anymore. Was I being rude?”

The man quickly noted how she referred to him not as a human, merfolk, beastman or fae as one normally would.

“Most certainly not,” his practiced smile didn’t falter a little as removed his blazer and gently draped it on her nearly exposed body. “Please use this in the meantime until we can find suitable clothing for you.”

“Oh, uh, thank you,” she bowed her head to express her gratitude, clumsily fumbling with the buttons of his jacket. She heard him chuckle in amusement before helping her wear it. She felt suddenly nervous at the close proximity, and her breath hitched, anxiously tugging at the sleeves as she let him arrange the clothes for her. The end of his blazer could almost reach her thighs and the sleeves were long enough to not show her hands.

“There we go,” he smiled, nodding in satisfaction as he gently supported her up to her feet. But she let out a small yelp when her knees trembled and then gave out once more. “Careful now,” he pressed her against his chest, before his hands lightly brushed to her back and the other to the back of her thighs. 

“Wait!” A pretty shade of pink dusted her cheeks as she found herself caged in his arms as if he was lifting a mere doll. “This is...uh…”

“It appears that you’re still disoriented.” He gave her a gentleman smile, yet she failed to notice the slight twinkle in his bi-colored eyes. “Do allow me to escort you in the infirmary. It wouldn’t do any good if you are injured, no?”

She curled her hands to his shirt, mindlessly clinging to him and feeling her embarrassment growing as he started to walk. “M-Might I know your name as well?”

He tentatively looked down on her, the filtered light from the sun framing his face and the keeper felt like she had seen the most beautiful picturesque in her entire life right now.

“I am referred to as Jade,” As she silently gawked at him, the man’s perfectly proportioned lips curled into a grin, displaying his sharp rows of pointed teeth. “Jade Leech, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance.”

**Author's Note:**

> Man, I just love Jade so much that I will write a whole ass fanfic for him. I hope he doesn't come off as OOC oof. This one will be difficult to write since it won't follow the canon story line so...we'll see. Hahaha.


End file.
